Prison Break
by Rockpool
Summary: The Clans have traveled back to the mountains to aid the Tribe of Rushing Water with their newest problem; The Brainwashers, who have been stealing the Tribe's she-cats. As the final battle raged outside, another fight raged in prison. Rated T for fights.


**A/N:** Hi guys, its Rockpool, back with another attempt at writing! This is just a small part, sprung from a roleplay idea on www. thewarriorworld .com.

The Clans have traveled back to the Tribe of Rushing Water, to find that another group, known solely as "The Brainwashers", have been stealing the Tribe's she-cats. Their females went sterile after drinking twoleg waste, so they were forced to find other means. This is what happened in the prisoner's quarters before and during the final battle.

Vortex: You know you just repeated the summary, right?

Me: Oh yes, this is Vortex. I told him that he could live in the FF realm even after hist story if he was nice.

Vortex: Answer my question.

Me: -_- It was extended. Now on to the story!

Vortex: Before we start, however,

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Tribe, or the Clans, those are Erin's. I do not own the Brainwashers, that is Fishy's on www. thewarriorworld .com. Some of the names are not mine.

DIS-I-CLAIM: I do own Vortex and his awesome ninja moves and attempts to be a creeptacular flirt. And my cookies.

Now...

**Who's Who:**

Vortex: Prison Guard of the Brainwashers

Amber: Killing Machine- Brainwashers

Petal: Stoneteller's mate- Tribe

Rage: Fellow Prison Guard- Brainwashers

Wolf: No-Nonsense Jumbo Tribe cat

Shimmerpaw: Innocent Clan Cat

Vortex barged in and paused at the entrance of the prisoner's quarters, the setting sun gleaming on his claws. "I'm back," he called to Amber, who was on temporary watch as he took a break. He sat down and resumed his job; stare at she-cats all day. His eyes found their way to an unfamiliar cat, one of the most stunning he had seen yet. "A newcomer?" He whistled, glancing at her. "My, this den is starting to get crowded. If this keeps up, I don't know what we'll have to do! Who are you anyways?" Amber flashed him a death glance and relaxed her muscles, flicking her tail in irritation.

Rage snorted. That Vortex was ridiculous, and rather annoying. The ginger tom chose not to say anything, regretfully, though he came up with numerous retorts, and just flicked his thick striped tail. The new she-cat looked over at Vortex, a smirk on her face. "I'm Petal, and it's a good thing you won't have to figure something out." She shot, saying the words under her breath. Where are those Clanners? She asked herself, perking her ears.

"What do you mean?" Vortex hissed, circling her. "No one will be leaving this fox-hole until you are deemed worthy or dead. So unless you want to die, tell me of the other option!" Wolf stiffened and stood slowly, almost melting out of the shadows, with a dangerous smirk on her face. "We'll see, won't we," the she-cat purred at him.

Petal growled, standing up to her full height, "You're a worthless piece of prey." She snapped her jaws in his face, anger flaring through her gaze. Vortex, slightly startled, slapped her across the muzzle, his claws sheathed. "If I'm worthless prey, then you must be worthless dirt!" He was angry now, blocking the entrance with his swelled form. Just then, another figure roused, and Shimmerpaw blinked open her eyes to look up at Wolf. "What's going on?" She murmured, standing up and shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"Get ready," Wolf told the apprentice. "When it happens, I want you to run for the clearing," she muttered into her ear. The smile never left her face as she unsheathed her claws and advanced on Vortex. Shimmerpaw blinked, watching the two she-cats. She threw a look at Amber, then focused back on the two tribe cats

Petal recoiled, lashing her tail and glaring at him. Her and Wolf side-by-side was a bit threatening, as she knew Wolf had her father's size and Petal herself was pretty large. A smile slid across Petal's face, "You have no idea how much trouble you're in now." Wolf nodded. "Nobody,' She purred. "Hurts my Tribemates or my friends...the way you just did." She abandoned her cheery persona and scowled at their opponent. With Petal, there was no way they would lose.

"You know, with one yell, I could send half the camp in here, Cross included. And," Vortex taunted, angling his ears and catching the noises of advancing feet outside. "I don't think you'd find it as much fun as I will when your family gets to watch your public execution!" He stepped forward, unsheathing his long claws. "You've never lived in the city. You don't know how to fight until you've fought your mother for your first piece of food in a week!" Petal just smirked, also hearing the commotion outside. "That's my cue, pretty boy." She shot forward, slamming into the tom and attempting to make room for the others to dart out. "Stoneteller's here," She growled into his ear, "And he's going to rip you to shreds."

"Not if I do it first!" He howled, slicing his claws down Petal's flank. "There's never been a she-cat bright or tough enough to outwit me, and I sure as the sky don't want to start now!" Wolf snickered. "You don't know half of it, foxdung." The giant she-cat slammed into the rogue and sent all of them out of the way of the entrance, just inside the den. "Go!" she yowled to Shimmerpaw, sinking her fangs into Vortex's back. Shimmerpaw frowned, hesitating before shooting out. "There's a first for everything," Petal hissed, squaring up for the unavoidable fight.

"You idiot," Vortex hissed, then raised his voice. "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" He shook Wolf's fangs out of his back, then kicked her into the back wall. Wolf twisted, but was unable to avoid slamming into it. She couldn't help but laugh. "My father's here," she told him. "The others are too busy to attend to this little battle." She leapt again, but ducked and sank her teeth into his hind leg. Petal growled, snapping her teeth down on his other hind leg, and pulled him back.

Vortex hissed in pain as he tried to shake Wolf off, then jumped again as Petal gripped his other leg. He pulled himself up straight, the prisoners being the only things that held him up, and lashed out, socking them both in the face with his deadly claws. Petal reared back, only getting scratches on her nose as she fell back on her back, twisted over, and lashed a paw out at Vortex's body. Wolf snarled as her ear was shredded, yanking to keep her opponent off balance. She let go and pounced on his back.

The rogue hit the ground, the giant tribe cat obviously having the weight advantage. "You know, your weight could seriously slow you down. Don't you guys ration food and train daily, to keep a groomed stature like mine?" He smiled, then bunched his legs and kicked Wolf's stomach. "See? Perfectly toned legs!"

Petal snarled, "I'm going out there. Don't forget to rip his throat out." She hissed, shooting out to help the others. Wolf rolled her eyes, but nodded to her friend. "What the..?" She gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, but kept attacking. "My weight," she muttered, exasperated. She slashed viciously at his neck with thorn-sharp claws.

Vortex swallowed as his throat began to bleed and each breath shallowed out. As a final attempt, he jumped and flopped onto Wolf, with no energy to get back up. "You know, I always liked you best," He purred softly before falling limp and lifeless. The she-cat froze for a moment, before letting out a bloodcurdling shriek and throwing the corpse off her. "Monster!" she screeched, and, covered in Vortex's blood, charged outside.

Vortex: ...

Me: Well? You likey?

Vortex: Oh yes. I liked when...

Me: Shut up. I wasn't talking to you.

Vortex: Shutting up!

So there you have it! Review, respond, flames are welcome, and cookies for the ones who make me feel all warm and cuddly inside.

Just in case you didn't catch it, the story was in 3rd Person. So no complaints about that.

BYE! :D


End file.
